


A Hangover Cure

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: FitzBobbi + Play Fighting
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: As We Drabble Along [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Hangover Cure

Normally it was Fitz who slept in late. In fact, it had just become part of their routine to anticipate that Fitz would sleep in past all of his alarms, resulting in Bobbi having to kiss him awake. Did he occasionally pretend to be asleep to get her to kiss him? That was neither here nor there but yes he definitely did do that. However, that particular morning was the first time Fitz woke up a good deal earlier than Bobbi.

She had been out with her friends, celebrating making it to the week-end and one another’s friendship. Because who really needed a reason to have a girls night? There had been more drinking than they had even anticipated and Fitz had picked her up right at her “talking way more than she would ever normally talk” stage of drunkenness. 

The whole process of getting her out of her cocktail dress, getting her into her pajamas, taking off her make-up, and tucking her into bed had been quite the experience. Bobbi had spent the entire time gushing about how much she loved her boyfriend to him, how he had the prettiest eyes in the universe, how she smelled his shampoo when he was away and she missed him, how she liked running her hands over his scruff. All of this was said like she was talking like her tongue was coated in molasses, but it made Fitz’s heart swell with his love of her. And he had to keep from laughing every time she opened her mouth because she wasn’t completely aware it was in fact her boyfriend she was talking to. 

Given how quickly she had drifted off to dream land, Fitz was not surprised at how late she slept in. When it was getting to the time of day that she’d be mad if she wasn’t woken up, Fitz gently shook her shoulder, planting kisses along her arm, up her neck, and to her hairline.

“Fitz,” she breathed, her eyes still closed as she fumbled to cup his cheek. “What time is it?”

“Noon,” he said.

Her eyes flew open, wincing at the light streaming in through the window. “Noon? I slept until noon?”

“Yep,” he whispered to her temple. 

“You let me sleep until noon?” 

“I thought you needed it. And judging by the way your eyes won’t focus on me completely I’m guessing I was right to.”

“I feel like there’s a woodpecker in my skull just--” she tapped on Fitz’s forehead with her finger. 

“Yeah, no need to give me the same treatment,” he quipped, grabbing a hold of her pointer finger. 

“Oh really?” she grinned. She turned and began poking him in the sides. Fitz, who was surprisingly ticklish (a fact Bobbi was very excited to learn when they first started dating) buckled under the sensation, trying to avoid the barrage of poking. Even as he fell next to her on the bed, Bobbi shifted to continue to poke him, ignoring her hangover headache to make him laugh. Because even with the woodpecker in her brain, that laugh never failed to make her life better. 


End file.
